inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 071
Raise the Curtain! Our Challenge to the World!! ( ！ への ！！, Kaimaku! Sekai e no chōsen!!) is the 71th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary No matter what Endou and the others do, Coach Kudou won't let them out of the building they stay at. But for some reason, he lets Toramaru go home. Tsunami successfully sneak out when the coach isn't present, but Endou and the others aren't so lucky. Meanwhile, a group of people come looking for Tobitaka, and Kudou gave him permission to go out. Endou is so impatient that he starts practicing in his room, and soon all the others do so too. Finally the day of the match come, and Inazuma Japan are quickly overwhelmed by Big Waves Hissatsu tactics: Box Lock Defense. Will they be able to break the defense before the match is over? Plot 2 days before the match The episode starts with Inazuma Japan seeing that their next match would be against Big Waves, Australia's national team. Into which their captain; Endou got excited to practice for the next day. 1 day before the match The next day, everyone was surprised that their coach; Kudou stated that they will not practice outside and they must stay at the training camp hall, to which many objected but Coach Kudou states that he's the coach and his decision is final. Everyone went to their rooms with no other choice but to obey Kudou's orders. All went out again and asked their Coach but to no avail, failed. The team went to the hall and ate some food sadly, that they cannot practice outside. Tobitaka preferred not to eat and stated that he will go somewhere. Endou asked Tobitaka before he leaves the canteen whether if they could chat for a while to which Tobitaka said that "Captain, I'm happy you feel that way, but I'm not anyone worth knowing, If you'll excuse me..." and Tobitaka went away. Kazemaru complimented that Tobitaka knows what time he needs to be polite but he still does not understand him. Later, Megane says that he has top secret information about Big Waves to which everyone waited and watched but it was cut off by instead of videos of the Big Waves members playing in the beach to which everyone just felt silly for believing Megane. Fuyuka states that Megane was useless. But Aki and Haruna states that they both have minor information about Big Waves, apparently they trained their bodies to handle the ocean and that they have a tactic that can block any attack. Endou once again wants to practice outside but cannot, they went down the stairs to peek and saw Toramaru, who was allowed to leave, to which everyone wondered why. Touko and Rika visit to see if Inazuma Japan is training and is surprised to see that no one's practicing outside. Rika goes to the Coach and asks why he did not allow them to train outside. Coach Kudou stares at Rika with a dark sharp stare and she went away scared. Tsunami succeeds getting outside when he finds Kudou empty from his monitoring seat. Tobitaka goes out also, because he needs to finish something with his old gang. Kidou gets angry and wonders why Tobitaka was chosen since Tobitaka is not good at soccer to which Kidou thinks that Someoka or Shadow would have been better. Kidou goes to Gouenji and says that he's frustrated at the Coach but Gouenji states that he will follow the coach as long as Endou trusts him. The team members talk and all of them got encouraged by what Endou said. Tsunami practices outside near the beach for a new shoot hissatsu. Everyone of them start practice in their own room while Fudou who seems to already tired from practicing. First half of the match The match against Big Waves start with Inazuma Japan having a hard time. Kidou can't pass through the hissatsu Tactic; Box Lock Defense of Australia and the ball is now in possession of Big waves. Big Waves score goal through the shoot hissatsu Megalodon and Endou could not stop it with his catch hissatsu; Seigi no Tekken G2. Major events *Revelation about some information about Tobitaka Seiya. *Big Waves is in the lead with 1-0. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * Tactics * Box Lock Defense (Debut) Debut *'Big Waves' Gallery Escaping fail IE 71 HQ.PNG|They try to escape, but fail. Lucky Tsunami.PNG|Tsunami finds that Coach Kudou isn't on guard. Tobitaka smashing rocks IE 71 HQ.PNG|Tobitaka hit the rocks by his feet. Inazuma Japan in IE 71 HQ.PNG|The team's reaction to Megane's 'useless' video. Tsunami in the beach IE 71 HQ.PNG|Rika and Touko help Tsunami to look for 'big waves'. Sekai ichi ni! IE 71 HQ.PNG|"Sekai ichi ni!" Kidou practicing.png|Kidou practicing in his room. Proverb Jousuke All bodies of water lead to the ocean! Navigation